Kuruma (Armored)
|name = Kuruma (Armoured) |vehicle_class = Sports |vehicle_type = Armoured civilian car |body_style = Four-door armoured saloon |capacity = 4 (driver and three passengers) |manufacturer = Karin |price = $525,000 |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Kuruma |swankness = 5/5 Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Kuruma has a modeled twin-cam straight six engine, placed longitudinally in a front engine, all wheel drive layout (a rather unique distribution of 1/3 of the engine power to the front wheels and the rest to the rear wheels). According to Southern San Andreas Super Autos, the car has a 6-speed gearbox, a top speed of 147mph and weights 2,866lbs. The Kuruma features a turbo dump-valve sound effect by default, although the player can add another turbo for a significantly higher acceleration. The performance is slightly different from the normal Kuruma. While it has slightly less traction (still incredible due to the normal Kuruma's amazing traction), ever-so-slightly weaker brakes, and slightly lower acceleration and top speed, it makes up for these very minor shortcomings in its durability against collisions and gunshots; against most firearms, it is about three times as durable as the normal Kuruma. It is equipped with bulletproof windows that will not shatter if shot at, though bullet holes will appear. This can protect the players inside the vehicle, as a bullet shot through the narrow panels will not damage the player's health to a great extent though players need to be mindful that their vision is significantly obstructed in first person view. They cannot throw explosive weapons and the driver cannot shoot the gun from behind as they can only fire forwards, both which are significant disadvantages. The only thing the Armored Kuruma is truly vulnerable to is explosions, even with its armor maxed out. In addition, compared to the normal Kuruma, its engine produces much more torque, allowing it to ram through traffic harder, and more easily than most vehicles of similar size, but obviously at the cost of speed. Finally, the Armored Kuruma is immune to crash deformation, which is an advantage in that the wheels will never lock from any crash, but also a disadvantage in that the player(s) inside may not know how damaged the Kuruma is until it starts burning. Because of the armor, the vehicle is noticeably heavier than the normal Kuruma (an extra 1,700 kilograms of mass is added to the 1,500 kilogram stock), and that predictably means it has more understeer. It is also ever-so-slightly harder to roll on uneven terrain, although this is not very noticeable, as the normal Kuruma is quite good off-road. Furthermore, it is harder to cause a spin out due to the Armored variant having better handling than its normal counterpart. In high speed turns, the Armored Kuruma is less likely than the stock to lift itself onto two wheels and potentially flip over. Driving off-road is one of the best of its class, chewing up miles on dirt like nothing else, and with monumental traction, it fares well making trails on hills. Its minor disadvantages compared to its stock is completely overshadowed by its advantages; owing to these benefits, the Armored Kuruma is extremely popular among players, often being a staple of many online garages. GTA Online Overview + ) |observed_engine = Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Karuma_Armored_GTAV_Official_Screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Kuruma (Armored). Kuruma_GTAO_Trailer.jpg|Rear view as seen in the trailer. GTAV-Heists-Update18.jpg|The Kuruma (Armored) used as the getaway vehicle for The Fleeca Job in Grand Theft Auto Online. Kuruma2-GTAO-Front.png|A Kuruma (Armored) in GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Kuruma(Armored)-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Kuruma (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. KurumaArmoredGTAO-SSASA.png|The Kuruma (Armored) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos in the enhanced version of GTA V. Notable Owners *The Kkangpae owned a black armored Kuruma until it was stolen by the GTA Online Protagonists in order to use it as a getaway vehicle during The Fleeca Job. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It is featured in the heist setup mission Fleeca Job - Kuruma. *It is later used in the main heist, The Fleeca Job, as the getaway vehicle. *May appear as a Moving Target Vehicle during Freeroam Events. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $525,000 after completing The Fleeca Job. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $698,250. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Despite having armored windows, players can shoot out of the car without damaging the car and without gun animations. Other players will also be able to shoot through the windows and damage the player. * Despite having obvious armor and handling much heavier than its unarmored variant, the armored Kuruma is listed as having the same weight as its unarmored brother on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * Even if the Armored Kuruma's doors are detached, players still cannot use throwable explosions for unclear reasons. * Despite being inaccessible to all other vehicles, the armored Kuruma uses pure black tinted windows. However, said windows are only used on Kurumas that have spawned in through trainers, races or creator. See Also *Kuruma - Standard version. *Duke O'Death - Another armored car with very similar armored plating. Navigation }} de:Kuruma es:Kuruma fr:Kuruma ru:Kuruma (броня) pl:Kuruma pt:Kuruma Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sedans Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:All wheel drive vehicles